sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Enter the Fat Dragon (upcoming film)
| director = Wong Jing Kenji Tanigaki | producer = Donnie Yen Wong Jing (also exec.) Connie Wong | screenplay = Wong Jing | based on = | starring = Donnie Yen Sandra Ng Teresa Mo Wong Jing Niki Chow | music = | cinematography = | editing = | studio = Bona Film Group Bullet Films Mega-Vision Pictures (MVP) Sun Entertainment Film Group | distributor = Mega-Vision Pictures (MVP) | released = | runtime = | country = China | language = Cantonese | budget = | gross = }} Enter the Fat Dragon is an upcoming Hong Kong martial arts film written and directed by Wong Jing, the film is a remake of the 1978 film of the same name, and stars Donnie Yen, along with Sandra Ng, Teresa Mo, Niki Chow and Wong Jing himself in supporting roles. Plot Plot 1 A fighter who becomes overweight as a consequence of emotional issues, lends his martial arts prowess to an unlikely career in crimebusting. Plot 2 (According by IMDB) A cop is assigned to a case of escorting a criminal to Japan while dealing with relationship problems, and his enormous change in appearance as a result of being dumped. Plot 3 (According by Golden Screen Cinemas official site) Fallon Chu (Donnie Yen) is a Hong Kong Police Special Task Force agent. He is an agile fighter with a high crime detection rate and a police role-model in the eye of the public. Unfortunately, his fiancée dumped him before their marriage. Heartbroken, he indulges himself in food to relieve his pain. In three month’ time, his endless intemperance transforms him into a 300-pound being Cast * Donnie Yen * Sandra Ng * Teresa Mo * Wong Jing * Niki Chow * Naoto Takenaka * Tetsu Watanabe * Hiro Hayama * Louis Cheung * Chaney Lin (Liu Qin Nan) * Joey Tee * Wong Cho-lam * Lawrence Chou * Jerry Lamb * Yan Hua * Jim Chim * Chan Friend * Bob Lam * Tyson Chak * Jessica Jann * Philip Ng * Anthony Chan (actor) Production Speaking about the film, in an interview, lead actor Donnie Yen said that the film is not "necessarily" a remake, director Wong Jing also stating it just happens to share its title . Yen previously also played a fat character in a TV commercial in 2015 . Curiosities * Kenji Tanigaki, one of directors of the movie is very known for his role in Jet Li's movie Fist of Legend as one of japanese villains. He is also well known as one of most respectable Japanese martial artists, action directors and stuntman of Japan, Hong Kong and Asia, having done stunt work in several action films and martial arts films, such as Hidden Man, Blade 2, Mortal Kombat: Annihilation, Legend of the Fist: The Return of Chen Zhen and more. His style fight is Shorinji Kempo and is a close friend of Donnie Yen, having worked with him several films such as Flash Point (film), Shanghai Affairs and now Enter the Fat Dragon. * Chaney Lin (Real name: Lin Qiunan), the youngest actor in this cast, is very known for being Taekwondo champion, and his roles in martial arts movies, such as Kung Fu Boys (2016) and Big Brother (2018), the latter served alongside Donnie Yen, whose act again in this movie. * Most of the scenes from this film were shot in Japan (More precisely in Tokyo) and featured several famous Japanese actors in this film, such as Naoto Takenaka (known for his roles in Shinjuku Incident and Manhunt (2017 film) and the main role in Netflix original series Samurai Gourmet), Tetsu Watanabe (known for his roles in Sonatine (1993 film), Sleeping Man (film), Hana-bi, Railways (film) and Shin Godzilla) and Hiro Hayama (known for his career in Hong Kong and for his roles in New Police Story, Vulgaria, Mysterious Island (2011 film) and Firestorm (2013 film)). Release Mega-Vision Pictures co-produced and distributed the film in Hong Kong and other territories. The film will be released in August 2019 References External links * Category:Upcoming films Category:Hong Kong films Category:Hong Kong martial arts films Category:Cantonese-language films